Edric Martell
Prince Edric Martell is the current Prince of Dorne. He became the Prince of Dorne in 388 AC after the death of his father, Prince Lucifer. Due to the young age of his ascension, some in Dorne have taken to calling him the Boy-Prince. Biography Edric Martell is the first son and second child of Prince Lucifer Martell. While his very earliest years were in Sunspear's Water Gardens, Lucifer had a mind for politics and diplomacy. As had been done with his elder sister Ashara, Edric was toured around Dorne from a very early age, visiting the castles and water gardens of Dornish Lords from Wyl and Dayne, to Uller and Gargalen. It wasn't just Dornish politics that Lucifer built Edric up for, for once he was old enough to do so, Edric was sent to Runestone to serve as Lord Andar Royce's squire. The match was cordial but uninspired. Edric displayed little and less natural interest in warfare, combat, arms and armor, though he was also hardly completely incompetent in those fields, and was dutiful. However, whenever he'd gotten the chance, the squire would travel to Gulltown to speak with and talk with the merchants there. On many occasions, he went with mischief in mind, to run rackets and play the traders with other courtiers of Runestone, and Edric proved to have a gift for squeezing every bit of coin he could out of whatever he did. Though more for the game of the deal instead of the gold (which he often gave to the courtiers, being worse off than he). However, this was not to last. Westeros was at war and Royce defied his immediate liege to serve the crown. Lucifer was willing for Edric to serve as squire, not fight in a succession war that Dorne could not participate in, nor to serve as Royce or Arryn hostage. Through Gulltown, and his uncle Ardyn, Edric was absconded from Runestone. But Sunspear was not safe, for the Dornish-Triarchy War was underway. So instead, Edric was to be disguised as the son of a Dornish merchant fleeing the fighting, under the protection of Griffin’s Roost, the seat of Bonnifer Connington. It would not be long, however, before he would need to flee further into the Stormlands, out of the reach of Triarchy Sails, into the Dornish Marches, where he took up residence in Blackhaven. Far away from Edric, his father had suffered a grievous wound defending Sunspear, but the Marcher Lords and Dornish were beginning to unite and drive out the Daughtermen. Edric was caught trying to steal arms and armor from Blackhaven's armory to go help his father, but was prevented from doing so. While in Blackhaven, his cover served as a useful excuse to continue practicing plying his wares and trading with the court and other refugees, displaying enough aptitude that a number of merchants even offered take him on as an apprentice, which he obviously had to refuse. However, rumors began to circulate as the war drug on, that the Lord Dondarrion had a Dornish noble in his court and that he meant to sell them to the Triarchy. While Dondarrion had insisted it was untrue, Edric grew concerned his identity had been discovered. Slowly and subtly, over the course of weeks, Edric unraveled the web of rumor and gossip to find that the whisperings were far more benign. It was merely the work of a stable boy, as revenge against a merchant's wife who had refused him. It wasn't long before much more juvenile whispers were being thrown in the stablehand's direction, and the original rumors died with that. While Westeros was wrested free of the grip of its Essosi despoilers, there was still a counterattack that needed to happen. However, Lucifer struggled to earn the support of the Rivermen, needing to offer his son as a squire to the newly minted Lord of the Trident. Edric's squiring under Andar was cut short and Lucifer doubted if he'd even want the boy back. But a deal was struck, and after a few moons in Sunspear to reunite with his family and say his farewells, he was off to Harrenhal. At the very least, he shared more interests with Roland Baelish than he did with Andar Royce. However, he did not care to share in his new knight’s excesses. It was here, however, that in the place of lance and sword, Edric found a love of the bow, and soon became skilled with the weapon. It was also here that he met Lothar Baratheon, who became quick friends with the younger Dornishman, and left an impression on the young man that lasts to this day. He’d spend the last of his squire years here, learning sums and the bow in unequal measure. But back home, there was trouble. His much more headstrong elder sister, Ashara Martell, sought vengeance for what the Triarchy had done to Dorne, and to her father, and pursued it against the warnings of the Prince, as well as both regents. She not only went to get her vengeance, but she broke the Guest Right to do so, and for this crime- and to prevent a renewed war- Ashara Martell was disinherited and exiled. In 388 AC, Lucifer Martell, breathed his last. Edric Martell was only recently the heir to Dorne, a land he had spent less time in than out of. Even though there was undoubtedly some grumbling, and some even suggesting that Lucifer's brother Ardyn would be better suited as Prince, Edric Martell was confirmed as the Prince of Dorne exactly a moon after his father's death. Better with a roll of pennies than a sword, and with a soft, kind, and far from fear or awe inspiring, Dorne might have cause to wonder if the Boy-Prince is up to the tasks ahead… Timeline * 308: Vorian and Qyra Martell are born. * 334: Lucifer Martell is born. * 338: Ardyn Martell is born * 339: Wylla and Garin Martell are born * 350: The Hand’s War draws to a close, Lucifer inherits Sunspear after Varion flees to Essos. * 366: Ashara Martell is born to Lucifer Martell and Tyene Fowler. * 372: Edric Martell is born to Lucifer Martell and Tyene Fowler. * 378: Edric Martell is sent to Andar Royce to squire. During these 3 years, he learns more about tradecraft and money work than he does the sword or riding. * 381: Brynden’s Rebellion and the Dornish-Triarchy War begin nearly simultaneously. Ardyn Martell smuggles Edric out of Gulltown and hides him in Blackhaven. * 382: Lucifer suffers a terrible wound to the chest that would linger and take six years to spell his end. * 384: Edric’s made a squire of Roland Baelish in order to secure the Riverlands for the Siege of Myr. * 385: Not even a full year after the peace is signed, Ashara Martell breaks the truce and the Guest Right, earning her exile from Dorne and disinheritance. Edric becomes the heir. * 388: Lucifer Martell dies. Edric swiftly returns to Sunspear to take up his inheritance. Family Tree Supporting Characters Garin “the Great” Martell, Uncle - The "younger" twin of Wylla Martell and the youngest of Vorian's children, Garin was the most widely admired duelist in Dorne in his day. But he lost a leg to Myrish poison in the Fall of Sunspear. Now he acts as Sunspear's Castellan. Maester Rogar - The old Maester Quentyn earlier in the year, the Maester Quentyn who oversaw the education of all of Vorian's children, and kept Lucifer alive for six years, against all odds, has perished. Maester Rogar is a newcomer and practically unknown to Sunspear. Myrio the Shipmonger - Son of a minor Pentoshi merchant who fled in the wake of the Faith Militant's conquest of the city, Myrio is both a captain and a skilled engineer who plies his services to the Prince of Dorne in hopes of earning lands for his children, all 16 of them. Ysilla of the Greenblood - One of two Orphan twins that are sworn shields of the House Martell, Ysilla was considered the bolder, more ambitious of the two, and through her skill at arms she managed to earn the spot of sworn spear of Edric Martell, while her sister would guard his cousin Olyvar. She’s a no-nonsense warrior who speaks curtly and directly, and chooses to speak in Rhoynish whenever she does speak. Tyene Dalt, the Sour Sailor - A Salty Dornish Captain of the Sea Shrew, Tyene is one of the foremost merchants in Dorne, and has recently been brought into the Court of Sunspear to advise and aid Edric Martell on matters of trade and money, and to travel to distant lands as well. Septon Luceon - A Stony Dornish Septon with a great deal of influence in Dorne's Septry. He originally traveled East to proselyte to the Orphans of the Greenblood. While he failed horribly, he did end up as the Court Septon in Sunspear.Category:House Martell Category:Dornish